fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah
Description Two of Godzilla's greatest and most evil foes finally square off in this fight to the death. Who will earn the right to be called the king's worst nightmare? Interlude Hiro: 65 years ago in 1954, Japan was introduced to a new icon that would change pop culture forever: The King of the Monsters, Godzilla. MBStarscream: The Big G's theatrical debut spawned a multimedia franchise, being recognized by Guinness World Records as the longest running film franchise in history. Godzilla has since become an international pop culture icon, and the film has been largely credited for establishing the template for tokusatsu media. Hiro: Throughout this ever-growing franchise, bucketloads of other kaiju have challenged Godzilla for the throne, yet the king always comes out on top. But when it comes to these two particular kaiju who shall finally duel to the finish after two decades, keeping the crown is anything but easy for Godzilla. MBStarscream: We are of course referring to SpaceGodzilla, the extraterrestrial crystalline Godzilla clone. Hiro: And Destoroyah, the Oxygen Destroyer-mutated crustacean. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. SpaceGodzilla Hiro: In 1995, one year after the defeat of Super Mechagodzilla at the hands of Godzilla, the guardian monster Mothra continued her mission to stop an approaching comet from impacting the Earth and destroying the human race. However, something of more immediate danger to the planet had come to her attention. In response, the giant insect began to release countless smaller Fairy Mothras in her wake as she flew. MBStarscream: One such Fairy Mothra traveled to Earth and came upon veteran Godzilla-fighter Miki Saegusa, who was still considering her options about joining Project T. Before her eyes, the small moth transformed into an image of the Cosmos. The two twin girls then submitted a grave warning to Miki: there was a creature, a space monster, on its way to Earth. Its objectives: destroy Godzilla and conquer the planet for its own. Hiro: That monster was born as a result of Godzilla cells brought into space by Biollante and Mothra being exposed to intense radiation from a black hole, resulting in the birth of an unimaginable terror of the cosmos. His name... was SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla lands on Birth Island in a huge explosion, causing Little Godzilla to shriek and run away with fear. The camera pans up to SpaceGodzilla's head as the crystalline creature lets out a loud screech. MBStarscream: After knocking the King of the Monsters out with his Corona Beam, SpaceGodzilla captured Godzilla's son in a crystal prison below ground and retreated, with Godzilla hot on his heels, determined to save his child. The crystal kaiju found his way to the city of Fukuoka, which he destroyed, then raised enormous crystals from the ground to create himself a fortress. Hiro: M.O.G.U.E.R.A. attempted to fight SpaceGodzilla again, but was defeated once more, and then Godzilla joined the fray. While this was happening, the crystal kaiju's weakness was discovered and the King of the Monsters and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used it to defeat him. After his defeat, SpaceGodzilla then turned into tiny crystal-like particles, floating through space for all eternity. MBStarscream: But it took a hell of a lot to take this monster down for good. While SpaceGodzilla greatly prefers to attack his opponents from a distance, he still possesses the power to fight physically: He was able to match Godzilla in hand-to-hand combat, and he is strong enough to lift a 160,000 ton M.O.G.U.E.R.A. using only his tail. Additionally, he is durable enough to tank several attacks from both Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A., and was only killed after four consecutive hits from Godzilla's Burn Spiral Heat Ray, or Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray or whatever, Hiro: SpaceGodzilla is capable of switching between two forms: a flying from, which he uses to travel long distances and to travel in outer space, and a combat form, which he uses to fight while on Earth. He can also channel and absorb energy from the crystals that he creates and from outer space itself by channeling it through his shoulder crystals. With this, he has access to a practically limitless amount of power. MBStarscream: To a'bsorb energy from space while on Earth though (other than needing for his shoulder crystals to be intact), he needs to use a large structure as some sort of satellite, like the Fukuoka Tower. Additionally, SpaceGodzilla is capable of channeling energy through his limbs, allowing him to strike with more powerful physical blows.' Hiro: SpaceGodzilla is able to fire an energy beam from his mouth and shoulder crystals called the Corona Beam. He appears able to control the direction and movements of these energy beams, allowing them to hit his target in various ways, even bypassing potential defenses. The beam is able to visibly injure Godzilla, even knocking him to the ground in one instance, and later is used to sever one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s arms. MBStarscream: SpaceGodzilla possesses a form of telekinesis, called Gravity Tornado or Gravi-Tornado, allowing him to float or transport other kaiju through the air. Though he cannot move his targets with great speed, Godzilla was completely unable to break free of his psychic grip. He also lifted a number of crystal spires into the air and hurled them at Godzilla. He can also control the ground around him by creating massive towering crystals. He is able to raise them up from the ground to use a means of defending himself or attacking his foes. Hiro: He also appears able to form these crystals out of thin air as well, as he encases himself in a mass of crystals while in his flying form. SpaceGodzilla is also able to combine this power with his energy manipulation in order use the crystals to attack his foes with energy beams, as well as provide him with a source of energy and an increase in attack power. With an ability known as Homing Ghost, SpaceGodzilla can raise crystals into the air and propel them at an opponent or have them fall to the ground, like rain. Their quantity makes them hard to dodge, though they travel at a slow pace. In the PlayStation 3 and 4 Godzilla game, SpaceGodzilla can create Homing Ghosts out of thin air, though only while the Crystal Field is present. MBStarscream: SpaceGodzilla produces an aura capable of causing electrical disturbances, and can generate a crystal-like shield at will, called the Photon Reactive Shield to dissipate or even reflect energy beams, although he only used this ability to deflect Godzilla's atomic breath. SpaceGodzilla used this shield both to protect himself and defend the Fukuoka Tower when Godzilla tried to attack it. Hiro: While in his flying form, SpaceGodzilla can emit a ring-shaped electromagnetic wave called a Photon Hurricane, which disrupts electrical instruments. He used this attack on M.O.G.U.E.R.A., along with his Corona Beam, to make it incapable of fighting him while he was flying toward Earth. In addition to being physically powerful, SpaceGodzilla also demonstrates a high degree of intelligence and strategy. Upon arriving on Earth, SpaceGodzilla immediately went after Godzilla, as he saw him as the biggest threat within his path to ensure his dominance on the planet. SpaceGodzilla first arrived on Birth Island and attacked Little Godzilla so as to draw out Godzilla himself. MBStarscream: SpaceGodzilla began setting up crystal-like structures around Fukuoka in order to provide and enhance his own power as well as fend off Godzilla. Aware that he was at a disadvantage in close combat, SpaceGodzilla used his telekinesis and corona beams to keep both Godzilla and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. at a distance and shifted his attention to M.O.G.U.E.R.A. when he realized it was a bigger threat than Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla also placed an energy shield around the Fukuoka Tower, which he was using as an energy source, after Godzilla had begun trying to destroy it. Hiro: As to make things even better, he some forms of his own as well. SpaceGodzilla has two forms he can easily change into: His combat form and his Fflying. The advantages for his combat is that he- MBStarscream: He doesn't look like a messed up crystal turd that flies through outer space. Hiro: -can utilize his limbs and tail, unlike his flying form which is pretty much restricted to his telekinesis and ranged attacks. However, his combat form is slower movement-wise. In his flying form, he can travel through galaxies in hours, and is comparable to Gigan, who flew from the Space Hunter Nebula M to Earth in just a few minutes. MBStarscream: And finally, it's not technically a form, but it's worth mentioning that SpaceGodzilla was once possessed by Lucifer in the "Godzilla in Hell" comic. There, he retains all abilities that he normally has, but gains an army of demons he can freely control, alongside with some sweet Reality warping! And he becomes strong to absolutely overpower Godzilla himself! Hiro: This form was so powerful that it required Godzilla to attain his "Divine" aura form from Heaven just to beat this form of SpaceGodzilla, so it's possibly his strongest form to date. MBStarscream: Now onto this space tyrant's weaknesses. What, he has weaknesses? Yup. ''' Hiro: SpaceGodzilla is heavily disadvantaged in melee combat due to his heavy build and comparatively short arms. When engaging M.O.G.U.E.R.A. at close range, SpaceGodzilla's skin was pierced by the mech's drill nose. M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s spiral grenade missiles were able to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, drastically weakening his power. SpaceGodzilla was eventually destroyed by multiple hits from Godzilla's spiral heat beam. '''MBStarscream: This does not mean one can simply underestimate SpaceGodzilla, however. Entire worlds have fallen to him, and he'll make sure that he'll prove he is the ultimate conqueror of everything in the universe, whatever it takes. SpaceGodzilla roars. Destoroyah Hiro: In the wake left by the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the nation of Japan was forever scarred by these weapons of unimaginable strength. However, these nuclear weapons, devastating as they were, unintentionally stirred awake a far more dangerous beast: the primordial horror known as Godzilla. MBStarscream: The massive radioactive dinosaur forged a path of destruction in its wake, and it was only with the knowledge of the archaeologist Daisuke Serizawa that a weapon was made to destroy Godzilla. Out of fear that his work, the Oxygen Destroyer, would be exploited by the leading powers of the world, Serizawa killed himself when he deployed the oxygen destroyer, taking both Godzilla and the secrets of his weapon to the grave with him. Hiro: Decades would pass after the demise of Godzilla and Serizawa, until after a long era of peace and prosperity, the horrors of the past returned to haunt the Japanese people. After a volcanic eruption at Daikoku Island, the Japanese fishing vessel Yahata-Maru came face-to-face with another Godzilla, who put Japan through hell a second time until Professor Hayashida used a tracking device to lure Godzilla back to the volcano he emerged from, the mouth of which he plummeted into. MBStarscream: 12 years later in 1996, this Godzilla started to suffer from a nuclear meltdown with two scenarios: A. He would blow up, resulting a nuclear explosion that will destroy the world, or B. He would meltdown at 1,200 degrees to the point he would destroy the world from the inside. To add to this disaster, fish in aquariums were being reduced to skeletons caused by creatures awakened by the Oxygen Destroyer, the weapon used to kill the first Godzilla. Thanks a lot, Serizawa. Not. Hiro: And so, the world rested on Godzilla and his newly grown son Godzilla Junior to take on this new threat, before the nuclear dinosaur met his end. This new enemy... was-- MBStarscream: DESUTROYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Destoroyah's demonic Perfect Form emerges from a refinery. Hiro: During the earliest part of Earth's history, the Precambrian period, a few stray ancient microorganisms dwelled in the deep, black waters of Tokyo Bay, but because of mankind's ignorance, they were awoken. Mutating the colony by Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer, the creatures moved into the mainland, traveling though the pipes that led into the sea. Precious days ticked by as they began to congest, and grow in strength, destroying every molecule of oxygen in living tissue, and absorbing it into their growing mass. MBStarscream: Collecting their strength, the Precambrian creatures combined to create larger, man-sized forms. This new shape allowed the Destoroyah race to travel still further inland, and gave them a new ability to feed. With each new form they transformed into, they bigger and bigger and stronger and stronger until its Flying Form took to the skies. Hiro: Nothing dared stand in its way, until Godzilla Junior arrived. Blasting the devil from the skies, the colony was forced to regroup into its Aggregated Form. Beating the reptilian savior into the Earth, the creature injected its saliva into Junior. Chocking on the very air, feeling its flesh being dissolved little by little, the leviathan summed up the last bit of nuclear power it could muster and blasted the creature away, sending it crashing into a electric power plant. With Destoroyah bathed in a torrent of flames, Junior roared triumphantly, thinking that death had finally befallen the abomination of misused science. MBStarscream: With the thoughts of revenge lingering in their collected consciousness, the Precambrian lifeforms created one last form, an ultimate incarnation of the embodiment of wickedness. Now in its Perfect Form, Destoroyah carried Junior in the air and dropped him to his death, which ''really ''got Papa Zilla mad. Hiro: With lava coursing through his veins, Godzilla attacked the giant Destoroyah without remorse. Turning his inferno beam on the creature, he leveled the land that sprawled around. Nothing would keep him from his revenge. Calculating his imminent defeat, the battered foe took to the skies in full retreat, but the Super X3, along with carefully placed Freezing Maser tanks, halted its retreat. Blasting the creature with a volley of glacier like shots, the monster was knocked down, crashing to the Earth below as Destoroyah evaporated into a arctic like mist, ending the creature's reign. MBStarscream: But there's a reason Godzilla needed all the help he could get to even equal this big crustacean. Like Hedorah, Destoroyah is a composite lifeform formed from trillions of near-microscopic organisms, and as such he possesses vast capacities to adapt and regenerate. The base organism resembles a miniature horseshoe crab barely larger than a speck of sand. Trillions of these creatures would later combine to form Destoroyah's Juvenile Forms, which manifested as several man-sized crustacean monsters. Hiro: When threatened by the JSDF, the creatures merged again into a single, massive Aggregate Form, which evolved further into a winged Flying Form. After being wounded by Godzilla Junior, Destoroyah regenerated into its demonic Perfect Form and would later temporarily separate into multiple copies of its Aggregate Form in an attempt to overwhelm Godzilla during their battle. It appears that when the individual Destoroyah organisms fuse, they all die if the resulting creature is killed before it can split up into its smaller forms and reform. This is shown when Godzilla nearly kills Destoroyah by blasting the exposed floral pattern on his chest and Destoroyah responds by breaking into a group of Aggregate Forms. MBStarscream: By contrast, when the Super X3 and the military use their ULT lasers to freeze the monster's body at a microscopic level, Destoroyah cannot separate, causing all of the organisms making up the Perfect Form to perish upon colliding with the superheated ground. Destoroyah could survive multiple hits from Godzilla's red spiral atomic ray (although he was shown vomiting large amounts of blood and losing part of his head crest to the beam), an attack which crippled and destroyed both Super Mechagodzilla and SpaceGodzilla after a few hits. Hiro: While Destoroyah himself was shown to be vulnerable to extreme temperatures, the fact that Destoroyah was able to fight the overheating Godzilla many times (and actually win a majority of the encounters) is a testament to his immense strength and durability. Destoroyah battled Godzilla at the peak of his power, to the point where he was on the verge of melting down from the sheer intensity of his own overloading nuclear power. Destoroyah is also one of only two monsters (the other being SpaceGodzilla) who have attacked Godzilla emotionally, using the death of Godzilla Junior against him. Destoroyah easily lifted Godzilla Junior high into the air and fatally wounded him by dropping him onto Ariake Coliseum. Destoroyah was able to effortlessly drag Godzilla around by wrapping his tail around his neck, and in one instance was able to drag Godzilla all the way into Tokyo Bay. MBStarscream: In all of his forms, Destoroyah's primary offensive weapon is his ability to expel Micro-Oxygen from his mouth. Destoroyah's Juvenile Forms spewed a whitish blast of Micro-Oxygen from their mouths that could penetrate metal and disintegrate organic matter, shown when it passed through the bodies of humans after they were hit by it. Hiro: Once he reached his Aggregate Form, Destoroyah gained a more powerful variation of this ability called either the Micro-Oxygen Beam or Oxygen Destroyer Ray. This attack takes the form of a purple helix-shaped beam which possessed incredible destructive potential. Destoroyah's Aggregate Form used this attack to obliterate the JSDF units attacking it, while the Flying Form was able to level entire city blocks and even knock down Godzilla Junior with it. In his Perfect Form, this beam is even more powerful, visibly injuring Godzilla and finishing off Godzilla Junior after he was dropped onto Ariake Coliseum. MBStarscream: Destoroyah can do other things with Micro-Oxygen, like emitting giant explosive spheres of it or fire Micro-Oxygen comets. According to the 1996 book Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Super Complete Works and Destoroyah's bio in Godzilla Movie Studio Tour, Destoroyah can absorb the DNA of creatures he attacks by dissolving their cells with Micro-Oxygen. Destoroyah used this ability to absorb Godzilla Junior's DNA when he bit into him, allowing him to further mutate into a bipedal form with an endoskeleton rather than an exoskeleton. Hiro: The horn protruding from Destoroyah's forehead in his perfect form has the ability to generate a blade of energy powerful enough to cut through Godzilla's flesh, an ability named the Variable Slicer, also known as the Horn Katana or Laser Horn. Destoroyah's Aggregate Form is equipped with spiked claws similar to those of a praying mantis, while his Flying and Perfect forms possess a tail tipped with a grappling pincer that was strong enough to even hold Godzilla and pull him along. His tail also has the ability to drain energy and release an energy discharge. MBStarscream: Destoroyah was originally planned to have another attack: a beam fired from the floral pattern on his chest known simply as the Stomach Beam. This was cut from the film, but is present in the manga adaptation, where it is shown to be powerful enough to cut off part of Godzilla's tail and break off one of his dorsal fins. Deleted scenes from the film show Destoroyah using the beam (which is not animated and represented only by light and sparks), which easily knocks Godzilla off his feet. Hiro: In its most basic form, Destoroyah looks like a tiny red horseshoe crab. Destoroyah is still deadly in this form and wiped out an entire aquarium full of fish. In its juvenile form, Destoroyah looks like a giant spider-like crab with a frill on its head and a secondary mouth inside of its mouth. It gains the ability to fire a Micro-Oxygen beam in this form. MBStarscream: In its aggregate form, Destoroyah looks like a much larger version of the juvenile with two crab claws and two massive spear-like claws on its back. In its flying form, Destoroyah has two wing-like lobes on its sides, a forked tail, and a nasal horn. It gains flight capabilities and retains its Micro-Oxygen beam. Hiro; In its final perfect or complete form, Destoroyah looks like a huge hellish demon with bat-like wings, a spiky exoskeleton, a horn on its head, and a crescent-tipped tail. With all these powers, you can see why Destoroyah could go toe-to-toe with the King of the Monsters. He's been considered by many to be one of Godzilla's ultimate foes, survived multiple hits from Godzilla's Red Spiral Atomic Ray, an attack which severely injured or killed most enemies in one shot, and killed Godzilla's son, making him one of very few monsters who have attacked Godzilla both physically and emotionally. MBStarscream: You'd expect Destoroyah to be invincible with all that under his nonexistent belt, right? ...Well, he's slightly vincible. He is susceptible to cold temperatures, which completely destroy his splitting capabilities. It also appears that when the individual Destoroyah organisms fuse, they all die if the resulting creature is killed before it can split up. Hiro: But these flaws don't keep the living embodiment of everything Dr. Serizawa feared about his creation at bay for long, whose monstrous cruelty and unbelievable power is only matched by his drive to just... kill everybody. MBStarscream: The Heisei era had a final boss that was very fitting if you ask me. Kensaku Ijuin: An Oxygen Destroyer! It can destroy everything and everybody. It's power is that awesome. Destoroyah! The demonic kaiju himself unleashes a high-pitched shriek. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, the city of Hong Kong has seen better days. Which of these kaiju can be decreed the most powerful? MBStarscream: I've been waitin' for this forever! ---- Hong Kong The moonlit city of Hong Kong was about to become a battlefield. Usually, such great cities hosted struggles between the giants who protect Earth and the giants who wish to destroy it. But not this time. On this particular night, two great evils would clash, one of this world and one from the stars. This wouldn't be a battle to decide Earth's fate. It was a battle to decide who would be Earth's executioner. All at once, the numerous people walking the streets collapsed, violet energies crackling across their thrashing forms. Clothes dissolved and flesh melted away, staining the concrete. In a single moment, hundreds of men, women and children were reduced to nothing but bones, dead in an instant. Given sufficient substance by the grim massacre that had just transpired, billions of microscopic killers gathered, forming death incarnate with a roar of fire. From a blinding cloud of smoke, a living reaper emerged in the midst of the city. Emitting a chilling shriek of delight at all the lives he had claimed, Destoroyah '''announced his sinister presence. His soulless eyes glowering with hate for the world in general, the Precambrian horror slashed a purple ray of Micro-Oxygen across the black skyline, announcing the beginning of his reign of terror. It was a reign that wouldn't go unopposed. Destoroyah's shrieking ceased when another cackle answered his own. Descending from the silver clouds, a saurian demon appeared. His crystalline form shimmering with cosmic power, '''SpaceGodzilla, child of the black hole, eyed his newfound competition with undisguised contempt. The bizarre mirror image of Godzilla hovered downward to float loftily above Destoroyah, as if suggesting the order of things, a mix of humor and deadly seriousness lurking beneath his fire-orange eyes. Destoroyah's own yellow eyes cut through the cool night air, flaring with fury at the mocking screech SpaceGodzilla spat. His twin pair of wings rose, the collective lifeform flexing his claws. He would enjoy mutilating this pompous thing's remains. SpaceGodzilla simply smirked at this motion. There was no doubt in the clone's mind who was going to win this. It was just a matter of how long he decided to draw the fight out. And so began the clash between the two greatest enemies of life on Earth. FIGHT! Destoroyah lumbered forward and, in close combat, delivered a wide slash of his claws. Another punch from SpaceGodzilla forced Destoroyah to stumble backwards, giving the God of Destruction time to recover. With a sweeping strike of his tail, SpaceGodzilla sent Destoroyah rocketing into a building, crushing it into rubble. SpaceGodzilla let loose a taunting roar as Destoroyah angrily got to his feet. With one great sweep of his satanic wings, Destoroyah took to the air, unleashing a hellish scream. SpaceGodzilla responded with his own cry and fired a Corona Beam from his tusked maw. The sinuous spear of cosmic might cut a looping path into the dark skyline before harpooning itself into Destoroyah's carapace. SpaceGodzilla was shocked to see the mutated super colony simply shrug off the attack with an irritated hiss and continue to barrel at him. Using the green tongues of telekinetic energy seeping from his shoulder crystals, SpaceGodzilla willed himself to twist around Destoroyah as the beast made a vicious swipe at him with his claws. Now directly behind his adversary, SpaceGodzilla gave a mocking bellow and fired a Corona Beam pointblank into Destoroyah's neck. The potent projectile struck home with a small geyser of green blood. Destoroyah threw his head back with a howl of pain, much to SpaceGodzilla's delight. But the sadistic monster's smirk soon become an open-mouthed gape when the crescent-shaped claw that tipped Destoroyah's segmented tail gripped his throat. With a shriek, the prehistoric predator dove, SpaceGodzilla in tow, his telekinesis easily broken. As the two dealers of death approached the ground, Destoroyah pulled up sharply and released his opponent. The crystalline reptile slammed into the city street below with a distressed shriek. As the alien juggernaut rose to his feet, a Micro-Oxygen Beam exploded against his blue hide. The lavender beam burned dully, but SpaceGodzilla was otherwise unharmed, his healing factor already nearly done knitting the damage back together. Against most other creatures, the Micro-Oxygen would eat away at flesh like a caterpillar would a leaf, but being a creature from the void of space, Godzilla's cosmic clone was unaffected. Luminous eyes narrowed in anger, SpaceGodzilla watched as Destoroyah circled overhead. The towering invertebrate fired another Micro-Oxygen Beam, but SpaceGodzilla quickly summoned a Photon Reactive Shield. The violet beam bounced harmlessly off of the crystalline shield. Snarling, Destoroyah banked and angled himself downward, soaring straight towards SpaceGodzilla. The space leviathan's eyes widened in surprise as Destoroyah swooped lower and lower, gaining speed. Standing strong and vocalizing his defiance with a hoarse roar, SpaceGodzilla launched a barrage of Corona Beams, the erratic streaks of energy all spinning and twirling towards the charging form of Destoroyah. The cosmic projectiles punctured the Perfect Lifeform's armored body with a chorus of wet squeals, showering the city with blood. But the demonic creature kept coming, bringing both his clawed feet forward and smashing them into SpaceGodzilla's chest. Wailing in agony, the dark clone stumbled back, feeling crystal bones snap under the devastating blow. The Heinous Space Combat Beast was suddenly bowled over by one savage strike from Destoroyah's claws. Toppling into a skyscraper, SpaceGodzilla collapsed, the human structure crumbling under his great girth. An unquenchable rage boiling in his chest, SpaceGodzilla lashed out with his tail, its sharp tail plunging deep into Destoroyah's chest cavity. The Precambrian powerhouse fell back with a spray of blood from his fierce jaws. Swiftly rising to his feet with the help of his telekinesis, SpaceGodzilla fired a volley of Corona Beams. Green blood sprayed into the air as Destoroyah's carapace was filleted, laid open by cosmic destruction, and his wings shredded. SpaceGodzilla cackled as he was speckled by gore. Gurgling on his own blood, Destoroyah grabbed SpaceGodzilla's tail, which was still buried in his chest. His cranial horn bursting to life with cutting energies, the collective giant swung his head down, cleaving SpaceGodzilla's tail in half. The tyrannical kaiju gave a pained screech as his blood stained the street. Leaping up with a flap of his ragged wings, Destoroyah slashed at SpaceGodzilla with his horn, still buzzing with power. The Varible Slicer sliced a shoulder crystal in half and left a long, cauterized laceration across the clone's chest. With one of his major energy conductors gone and his regeneration failing to heal the wounds Destoroyah had just inflicted, SpaceGodzilla was beginning to panic. Unleashing a swarm of Corona Beams, the extraterrestrial goliath forced Destoroyah back. Rising into the night sky, SpaceGodzilla used almost all his remaining energy to erect a crystal forest. Lifting the translucent structures into the air like a league of missiles, the space saurian willed the crystals to surround Destoroyah from all angles. The living Oxygen Destroyer hissed suspiciously and shrieked at the army of inanimate objects. SpaceGodzilla grinned triumphantly. The crystals raced forward like javelins. The bulky projectiles punched through Destoroyah's carapace like paper, blood exploding out of the demon. SpaceGodzilla cackled as the collective being was reduced to a mangled heap of armor and innards. With a burst of white vapor, Destoroyah was gone. Floating back to the ground, SpaceGodzilla bellowed in victory. He had won. Or had he? Amassing behind the gloating clone, what remained of a once almost endless population of microscopic creatures gathered, forming a beaten and scrawny - but very much alive - Destoroyah. With his yellow eyes smoldering with hate and his mouth pulled into a terrible grimace, the floral pattern on Destoroyah's chest opened. The churning energies within the crustacean's core hummed ominously, alerting SpaceGodzilla that the battle hadn't finished yet. As the cosmic horror spun around, the Stomach Beam exploded from Destoroyah's chest. One minute, SpaceGodzilla was standing up, the next, he was on his back, shrieking in pain from the blast. Destoroyah leaped into the air and fired a Micro-Oxygen Beam as he flew over SpaceGodzilla. The cosmic kaiju rolled onto his front as Destoroyah turned around in mid-air and started flying in the opposite direction. Another Stomach Beam broke off some of SpaceGodzilla's dorsal plates, making the alien behemoth roar painfully once more. Destoroyah landed in front of his victim, smiling callously at the pathetic sight of SpaceGodzilla lying before him. He pulled SpaceGodzilla to his feet, then grabbed him with his claws and carried him into the sky. He flew and flew while carrying 80,000 tons until he was above the cloud layer. Then he let go. SpaceGodzilla plummeted back to earth screaming, going up in flames as he ignited. Destoroyah watched him fall with evil glee, still flapping his wings. After what felt like hours, SpaceGodzilla impacted the ground in a huge explosion, sending dust into the air. The incarnation of the Oxygen Destroyer landed on his feet and observed SpaceGodzilla's motionless body. Walking forward, Destoroyah stared down at the kaiju, who was fading in and out of consciousness and breathing heavily. Gripping SpaceGodzilla's throat tightly in one hand, Destoroyah lifted the helpless monster until he was looking him in the eye. Still barely conscious, SpaceGodzilla felt his neck being squeezed in Destoroyah's claws, greatly limiting his ability to breathe. Then, he passed out. Destoroyah dropped his body as soon as he went limb. Lifting his head, Destoroyah put a bloodcurdling scream into the air to proclaim his victory, before he started to fly away. Had he stayed a few seconds longer, Destoroyah would've seen a dark spirit suddenly appear. This was a demon from Hell, and it eyed the unconscious SpaceGodzilla with its eerie black eyes. It then went inside of SpaceGodzilla, and filled his insides with immense power. A black, hellfire-like aura began to envelop the kaiju, and slowly but surely, the space monster was being possessed. Finally, SpaceGodzilla opened his eyes. And from behind him, an army of demons suddenly appeared, and SpaceGodzilla had a mad, sick smile on his face. This was Hell SpaceGodzilla, possessed by the demons of Hell. A powerful roar made Destoroyah's flying cease as the shocked kaiju came to the realization that his foe wasn't done fighting yet. He landed on the ground and turned to see the army of demons flying towards him to skewer the Precambrian beast with their tridents. The fork-like weapons each punched three holes into Destoroyah's body, oozing green blood and making him shriek in pain. SpaceGodzilla above Destoroyah with his telekinesis as the demon tried to swat the demons off of him. A blast from his Corona Beam struck Destoroyah in the back, making him stumble forward. To make matters worse, voices started chattering in his head. "You'll never win..." "Everything is futile!" "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE" The words repeated over and over again as Destoroyah clutched his head, trying in vain to block them out. SpaceGodzilla's face adopted a toothy grin as he watched Destoroyah scream and lose his mind as the taunting words continued to echo through his mind, refusing to leave him alone. He walked around the wailing kaiju until he was standing in front of him, Destoroyah opening his eyes to see his tormentor's face right in front of his. SpaceGodzilla then lifted Destoroyah with his mind, twirled him in the air, and then threw him toward a building, demolishing it in the process. Before Destoroyah could return to his feet, SpaceGodzilla landed on top of him, planting his feet into Destoroyah's lower back. Both heard a snapping sound, making SpaceGodzilla grin with satisfaction and Destoroyah scream in agony. SpaceGodzilla floated off of his crippled opponent, then lifted him up with his mind again, this time holding him in place. Destoroyah tried desperately to move, but SpaceGodzilla's telekinesis prevented him from moving an inch, matters not helped by the demons continuously poking their target with their tridents and the voices still taunting him mentally. "The end is nigh..." "You can't survive..." "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE..." As Destoroyah writhed and screamed, his psyche breaking down by the minute, a crystal structure started to rise out of the ground behind him. He was then lifted higher into the air, and then slammed onto the crystal, the top of it piercing out of Destoroyah's neck. SpaceGodzilla telekinetically pulled Destoroyah toward him, ripping the Precambrian crustacean's head away from his body. SpaceGodzilla then fired a Corona Beam into the hole where Destoroyah's head used to be, making blood and armor fly all over the place. SpaceGodzilla tossed Destoroyah's mutilated corpse like a ragdoll, sending it crashing into another building. Then he lifted Destoroyah yet again and blasted him with his Corona Beam until the collective kaiju's body was split in two, separating the upper half of his body from his bottom half. SpaceGodzilla levitated Destoroyah's upper body towards the same crystal he used to decapitate him and placed him there like a demented trophy. Having ended this fight and slain his competition, SpaceGodzilla floated into the air and screeched victoriously, joined by his army of demons. Earth was now his to conquer, and his alone. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: WHOA-HO! That just got all Mortal Kombat there! Hiro: Both SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah were easily two of the most dangerous monsters in the whole Heisei era, maybe even the series as a whole with the power to kill Godzilla one on one. And while Destoroyah was ''an incredible foe on his own with his devastating abilities, SpaceGodzilla was on a whole different level. '''MBStarscream: Destoroyah is a champ, but he isn't all that bright, and tends to fight in only what manner is the most sadistic. SpaceGodzilla on the other hand was stated in-film to have a higher intellect and was only brought down after fighting multiple opponents and losing both shoulder crystals. The spiral ray in that instance only caused the explosion to happen sooner and less violently.' Hiro: Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen abilities were nothing to scoff at, but SpaceGodzilla can block any attack Destoroyah throws at him with his Photon Reactive Shield, and being extraterrestrial in nature, SpaceGodzilla does not require oxygen, making Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen less useful here. Just look at how King Ghidorah shrugged off the Oxygen Destroyer without even flinching in King of the Monsters due to being an alien monster, while Godzilla was nearly killed by the weapon. MBStarscream: On the topic of regeneration, SpaceGodzilla's knocks Destoroyah's out of the wayer. He took a drill to the neck from M.O.G.U.E.R.A. that he healed in seconds, while Destoroyah has to split up to heal, can't do so forever, and the little Dessys will get picked off by the Corona Beam, which can be controlled to wherever SpaceGodzilla wants. Hiro: Destoroyah's only real shot was the Variable Slicer, which might be able to cut off a shoulder crystal should he get close enough, but SpaceGodzilla could in turn block with his Photon Reactive Shield, and for some strange reason Destoroyah rarely if ever pulls this powerful attack out, only using it one or twice in the movie. Destoroyah has also never shown the ability to travel through portals and alternate dimensions like SpaceGodzilla. MBStarscream: In the ending of Godzilla: Save the Earth, he was sucked into a black hole, banished forever... Or so we thought, when he literally appeared in the next game, Godzilla: Unleashed. And there's even the fact that SpaceGodzilla can simply overwhelm Destoroyah with his giant crystal towers. They are powerful enough to harm Godzilla himself, so its not impossible that it could also harm Destoroya. And as an additional plus, SpaceGodzilla's crystals can even heal and give energy to him, essentially acting as an endless supply. And since his crystals also absorb various energy sources as shown in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, then there's no doubt that a lot of Destoroyah's attacks will get absorbed, and power him up even more. Hiro: Overall, with his superior regeneration, greater intellect, and immunity to Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen, SpaceGodzilla had all the strengths he needed to claim the victory. MBStarscream: SpaceGodzilla just destroyed the destroyer. Hiro: SpaceGodzilla wins. Advantages SpaceGodzilla (Winner) * More intelligent * Better regeneration * Fought two opponents at once and only lost after losing both shoulder crystals and thus control of the cosmic energy he manipulates, and still took one of his opponents out * Could block Destoroyah's attacks with the Photon Reactive Shield * As an alien monster, SpaceGodzilla does not require oxygen so Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen would have a lessened effect on him * Destoroyah isn't quite intelligent enough to know to destroy SpaceGodzilla's power source, nor would he get close enough to do so * Crystals could overwhelm Destoroyah * Can travel through wormholes Polls Who would you be rooting for? SpaceGodzilla Destoroyah Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Monsters Theme Category:Duel of the Movies Theme Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Company' themed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:'Series' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Animals Theme Category:'Claw' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:Eponymous Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions